1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a grip and stock assembly to facilitate use of a compact gun such as a carbine, submachine gun, machine pistol, or the like, and more specifically to an array of a pistol grip, a folding stock, and a handgrip arranged to optimize use of the gun in various firing and carrying positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many firearms, in general, and compact guns, in particular, have folding, retractable or detachable stocks, making them more portable and compact than firearms with rigidly fixed stocks. It is often necessary to hold a weapon in different ways depending on the desired handling or firing positions. Folding or retracting stocks improve handling and carrying characteristics when closed, yet after opening enable aimed shoulder fire and aid in stabilizing a gun while firing bursts.
The stocks may be detachable whether solid, folding or retracting and are pinned, bolted or otherwise secured to the rear of the weapon. Further, the firearm stocks may be made from wood, plastic, metal or other suitable composites with stamped, tubular and wire shapes often being used for prior art configurations. Some detachable stocks--suitably shaped--serve also as holsters, while others are carried as a separate piece of equipment only. These separate pieces are attached to the gun only when needed.
In the case of retractable or folding stocks, many prior art configurations exist. One common type is the wire formed stock, which is rotatably or slidably mounted to the rear of the weapon.
Another common type is the tubular or stamped telescoping stock, which is secured in various ways to the rear of the weapon. Still another common type is the tubular or stamped folding stock, of which many configurations exist, folding in different planes. Certain embodiments tend to partially obstruct the trigger portion or magazine catch of the weapon to be used requiring extension of the stock for operation of the gun.
Although the holster type or separate stock can provide a sturdy butt for shoulder firing, it is, nevertheless, cumbersome to carry as an auxiliary piece of equipment and also requires the use of otherwise precious time to secure it to the weapon. The stock often is also unnecessarily bulky when secured to the weapon.
While existing light and compact retractable stocks may be placed into active position relatively quickly, their construction does not provide reliable and efficient stock and butt for use in both shoulder and underarm firing. Also, certain stocks in order to be open and set must be manipulated by both hands of the user, again wasting valuable time.
Under certain firing situations, it is necessary to grip the front portion of the compact gun with the left hand (in the case of a right-handed user), and, for this purpose, various hand guards and auxiliary grips are usually provided. Such guards and grips interfere with the provision of a coherent, integrated weapon by taking up space and protruding out of the weapon proper. Folding auxiliary grips, on the other hand, add yet another component of the gun which must be taken care of.
Finally, when a compact gun is operated in an offhand pistol-like fashion, there is a tendency for the gun to jump causing the trigger hand to move relative to the forearm of the user and, thus, create an unsteady condition when aiming and firing.
In summary, prior art stocks show one or more of the following disadvantages:
A. Light and compact ones (wire or other forms) are flimsy and do not provide enough body for efficient support.
B. Sturdy stocks are either too heavy or too bulky when folded or retracted-and do not integrate well into the gun.
C. None of the existing stock and grip arrays serves in aid of an efficient double handed grip when the weapon is fired with the stock folded.
There is, thus, a need for a grip and stock assembly which may be used in conjunction with a compact gun to provides an efficient way for gripping the weapon during various modes of operation while at the same time solving the problems enumerated hereinbefore; thus, ensuring a compact, integrated gun while it is being carried, yet providing a sturdy stock and gripping array when being fired. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.